<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i count in binary in my head, and you count clouds by yawwwrp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801439">i count in binary in my head, and you count clouds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp'>yawwwrp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Robots &amp; Androids, Androids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, android!minho, changbin teaches minho feelings, rich boy!changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was your father’s wish that in the event of his untimely passing, you should be looked after by Minho-251.”</p><p>Changbin crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at the android who looked at him with a blank expression, save for a hint of a smile.</p><p>“I’m twenty, I don’t need anyone to look after me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Minho-251</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyoooooo!</p><p>i'm still writing on lemon flowers but i'm kind of struggling with it at the moment so i started writing on this instead!<br/>the title is from one of the asofterworld comic strips (i was obsessed with that site when they were still updating)<br/>this is a very different kind of thing to what i usually write so i hope you guys like it<br/>it's kind of a lil inspired by the kdrama I'm Not A Robot (which is really nice)<br/>(also a sidenote, Minho is referred to as "it" in the beginning because he's not being seen as anything other than a machine, though that changes.....)</p><p>wishing everyone a great day/night! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was barely past nine in the morning when Changbin stood in the wide entry hall of his family’s mansion, staring at the two men before him. Well, one man, one android.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why exactly do I have to deal with this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Jo, his father’s business partner, adopted a sympathetic look. “It was your father’s wish that in the event of his untimely passing, you should be looked after by Minho-251.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at the android who looked at him with a blank expression, save for a hint of a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m twenty, I don’t need anyone to look after me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The android didn’t react to his words in any way. Androids didn’t really have an age but this one at least looked like a 20 year old human and if Changbin didn’t know it was an android, he would have probably asked it for its number in a bar - sharp nose, glittering eyes, slightly pouty lips and all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His parents had passed away two months before in a car accident while they were vacationing in Italy and Changbin felt like he had handled it as best as he could. He went through the stages of grief and though the big mansion was lonely for just himself, he made it work. And he certainly didn’t need an android to look after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Androids were pretty common nowadays, typically working in low level jobs or as butlers and maids, though there was a limited amount of respect people typically showed for them. Of course, there were some that even developed feelings for their androids - those usually were on the fringes of society and it was best to stay away from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin’s father’s company was one of the first to develop android AI technology, specifically being able to give androids the ability to experience emotion. And while Changbin grew up with his father’s inventions around the house, he had never much cared for the androids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered his father talking about Minho-251, his father’s favorite. Androids were able to feel a range of emotions: fatigue, empathy, joy. Though they were all limited to what was necessary, meaning their emotions were very basic and not as intense as normal humans experienced them. His father had made it his life’s work to perfect androids’ emotions to the point where they would be able to feel just the same as humans. He never got to finish it though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho-251 will learn as you interact with it. Your father has requested previously that you should spend as much time with it as possible for it to develop a more complex emotional intelligence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Jo handed Changbin a box of items and papers related to the android and bid him farewell, leaving Changbin to wordlessly stare at Minho-251, who was just staring back at him, still wearing a slight smile, unblinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you at least blink? It makes me uncomfortable when you don’t”, Changbin grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho-251 blinked a few times and nodded. “Of course. Would you like me to carry that box for you, Mr Seo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine”, Changbin grumbled. “Mr Seo was my father. Call me Changbin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as Changbin hated to admit it, it was nice to know he wasn’t alone in the mansion anymore. He would leave his room every now and then to find Minho-251 straightened couch cushions or asking him if he was hungry yet and as annoying as it was to him, it still gave him a sense of comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently, he was lying on his bed texting with his friends when his gaze fell on the framed picture of him as a child with his parents on his nightstand. He dropped his phone and picked up the frame, feeling tears well up in his eyes as he looked at his parents’ smiling faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your father has requested previously that you should spend as much time with it as possible for it to develop a more complex emotional intelligence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fine. Changbin put the picture back on his nightstand and wiped away the stray tears that had escaped his eyes and made a trail down his cheeks before stepping out of his room. He barely made it down the wide staircase onto the ground floor when Minho-251 entered his field of vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho-251 was still wearing the same smile, though its expression changed when it took a look at Changbin’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Changbin, are you experiencing sorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Changbin was taken aback at how… human Minho-251’s voice sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m fine. Could we make some food? I assume you can’t eat anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked past Minho-251 who seemed to still process what was up with Changbin’s face and emotions and into the kitchen. The android joined him only a moment later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be pleased to prepare a meal for you, Mr Changbin. May I ask what you would prefer to eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin raised an eyebrow at the android and let out a sigh. “Is there some kind of option that makes you talk like a normal human being? Like how I talk for example?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho-251 tilted its head a little and just stared for a moment before smiling at Changbin. “I have just done research on authentic ways of speaking for this particular area and time, would you like me to switch to these settings now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good god, yes, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please allow me one moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For about a minute, the android sunk in on itself and closed its eyes before standing upright again and blinking its eyes open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for waiting. Now, what would you like to eat, Mr Changbin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin rolled his eyes. “Stop it with the Mr. Just call me Changbin. I’ll call you Minho because the whole numbers thing is just overkill in my opinion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you make spaghetti?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Changbin. Which kind would you like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thirty minutes were spent by Changbin watching Minho cook and at some point he had to actually remind himself that Minho was not a real human being but an android. His father had given him a nice build for absolutely no reason and Changbin was not sure how to feel about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho set the dish down in front of Changbin, watching him with a warm smile as he took the first bite. Closing his eyes, Changbin couldn’t hold back a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy to hear that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin furrowed his brows at Minho. “Are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you be happy? Do you feel happiness?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho put on a blank expression again. “Happiness, meaning: the state of feeling pleased or happy. I am pleased that you like the dish I prepared for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But can you feel being happy? What does it feel like for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only earned a confused look from Minho, so Changbin let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, my father said that you can learn emotions, right? So that’s what we’re going to do this summer. I’m starting my summer break from college tomorrow and from then on, I will help you develop emotions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s very kind of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, anything to not live with a tin can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure what you mean, I’m not a tin can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho, do you have like, humor settings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nodded at him, the little smile back on its face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Set them to 70 percent.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. More human than regular androids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ayooooooo~</p><p>i hope you're all having a good Tuesday!<br/>spring is finally coming :)</p><p>stay safe everyone and have a fresh day/night! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Somehow, they had fallen into a routine over the span of three days. Changbin would get up late in the morning or around noon, Minho would be making him a meal and afterwards Changbin would either meet up with his friends or annoy Minho if he was feeling bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On Day Four, two of his friends, Chan and Felix, would come over to hang out and as Changbin was digging into a pile of pancakes and Minho cleaned the pan that was used to make them, he was struck with an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should hang out with me and my friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“According to my research, humans are not particularly fond of androids. I have to note that this does not seem like a smart idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin narrowed his eyes at Minho. “Did you just call me stupid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never do that. I can see that you are of average intelligence most of the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause before Changbin swallowed the last piece of pancake and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, maybe 70 percent was too much. Cool the humor down to 65.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix excitedly shook Minho’s hand when Minho opened the door to let them in while Chan just raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did your dad build a model, Bin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin appeared behind Minho and rolled his eyes at Chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha, very funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho looked confused between the two of them and got nudged in the side slightly by Felix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Felix and that’s Chan. What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Minho-251 and I was built to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Minho.” Changbin ushered his friends into the living room. “Do you guys want coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re calling it Minho?” Chan earned a shrug from Changbin as a response. “I didn’t think you’d be all best pals with an android. That’s more along the lines of what everyone’s best friend Felix would do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here!” He looked annoyed for a moment before smiling again. “Binnie, can I have a cappuccino?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho made a noise behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said your name was Changbin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three of the humans turned to face him and Changbin scratched his neck absentmindedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean, it is. They just call me by nicknames.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nicknames.” Minho seemed thoughtful. “I will prepare your cappuccino.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That one’s kind of weird, no? It seems… more human than regular androids. Kind of like if an alien landed on earth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix glared at Chan for his statement. “You shouldn’t call them ‘it’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho returned a moment later with a tray of coffee and set it down on the coffee table in front of the couch. For a moment the android just stood there until Felix pulled on Minho’s hand to drag the still thoughtful looking android down on the couch next to him and started asking random questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Minho explained to Felix and Chan how he could watch a thousand different movies at once to do research as he called it, Changbin’s eyes were fixed on the mole on Minho’s neck. A mole on an android. It was strange but apart from Minho’s vast knowledge and confusion about the simplest things, he really just seemed like a kind of socially awkward guy in his early 20s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something Felix said made Minho smile and Changbin’s eyes got directed down to the way Minho’s lips curled up at the corners, slightly crooked teeth that made him appear even less like a machine made of metal and wires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A noise was what ripped Changbin from his wandering thoughts - specifically, a noise that should not be possible. It seemed as though Chan had tried to use one of his decidedly lame jokes on Minho, who was now laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually laughing. Androids couldn’t laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix and Chan stared first at Minho, then whipped their heads around to look at Changbin who probably mirrored their stunned expression with his own face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho calmed down and looked at the three of them. “Is there something wrong? Your expressions imply that you are shocked by something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You laughed.” Changbin blinked a few times at Minho. “Why did you laugh? Are you programmed to laugh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho’s brows furrowed for a moment, a sign that Changbin by now knew meant that he was researching the topic of laughter. He was quiet for a moment, but when he spoke, his voice sounded quiet, thoughtful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could not find any instances of androids laughing despite my best efforts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow”, Felix breathed out. “So you just learned to laugh? Did you actually find the joke funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question seemed to confuse Minho and Changbin’s thoughts were racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did it feel like to you? Laughing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho seemed to need a moment to figure out an answer to Changbin’s question, eventually lifting an arm to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It felt warm here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix had been part of a non profit organization that advocated for androids’ rights for years now and though Chan had never really interacted with androids before, he had to admit that Changbin’s android did seem different than the few others he had run into at grocery stores, libraries or restaurants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they left Changbin’s house in the evening, Felix bumped into Chan’s shoulder while they made their way down the long pebbled driveway of Changbin’s mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s weird, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix didn’t seem to have any intentions of moving away from him, instead clinging to his arm with a content sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s cool. Androids learning how to feel. Do you think Minho could actually become a friend to us like a human could? Wouldn’t that be so cool?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan snorted in response. “Are you trying to replace me with an android?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix laughed and gripped his arm a little tighter. “An android could never replace you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored the warm feeling spreading in his own chest at Felix’s words and listened to his happy ramblings with a smile on his face. And for just a moment, he wondered if this feeling was what Minho had experienced earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Changbin and Minho sat on opposite ends of the dinner table, engaged in a staring contest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like some more water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin shook his head and deflated a little in his seat. “You said it felt warm. Have you felt like that before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho thought about it for a moment, then answered with a simple No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it feel good to you? Laughing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so. Is it an error in my code? I could not find a fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is wrong with you. But I think you just experienced your first real emotion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho’s face lit up and he smiled brightly at Changbin. “That’s good. That’s what I was programmed for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Minho’s smiling face, Changbin couldn’t help but return the grin. “It is. I guess we will just have to make you laugh a bit more now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little later, Changbin bid Minho a good night as the android disappeared off to his charging pod and slid into his bed, staring up at his ceiling for a while. He wondered what it must feel like to just experience emotions like that and not know what they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so he came up with a plan.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Different kinds of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yo yo yo~</p><p>the weekend is almost here! i can't wait dslkghsldkhg</p><p>i hope everyone is having a good thursday! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minho tilted his head to the side when Changbin pushed him down onto the couch the next day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today, we will watch movies. A lot of movies. So that you can see what emotions are like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can watch many movies in a very short amount of time-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin shook his head. “No, no. If you just watch them in your brain…. Uh, your system? I don’t know, but if you just watch them like that you won’t understand the feelings. That’s why I’m here. To explain them to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Would you like me to prepare movie appropriate snacks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What counts as movie appropriate for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho thought for a moment. “According to my research, popcorn rank the highest, closely followed by chips-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind. Popcorn is fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Minho prepared popcorn, Changbin queued up a list of movies to hopefully help Minho with understanding human emotions, though he tried to keep his expectations low. It would probably take years and years for Minho to actually experience feelings normally, if he ever would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem thoughtful.” Minho set the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table and sat down next to Changbin on the couch. Changbin took a look at his upright posture and raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that comfortable for you? Sitting all stiff like that? I mean, do you experience comfort?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you explain the concept of comfort to me from a human perspective?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget about it.” He let out a sigh and slouched down in the pillows. Somehow, Minho sitting there like a statue made </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> uncomfortable so he just dragged him backwards to kind of lean back in the couch pillows next to him. “That’s better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first movie they watched was a horror movie and while Minho critiqued the protagonists’ decidedly stupid decisions, Changbin explained to him what feeling fear was like. Minho watched him with a thoughtful look, seemingly taking in the information Changbin provided him with and saving it somewhere in his android operating system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the day went on and they went through dramas, action movies and comedies, Changbin found Minho mirroring his curled up position on the couch and he was overjoyed when he heard Minho laugh again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels warm again. This is funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho was holding his chest and Changbin looked over at him, his eyes somehow shining more than usual. The android made eye contact with him, mouth slightly open, eyebrows raised and Changbin couldn’t help but smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s funny. You’re having fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Minho’s face scrunched up for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is something else. It seems there is a surge of static electricity within my system.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… I don’t know what that means. Are you saying you feel excited?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excited.” Minho hummed and thought about it. “Perhaps that is what I feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether Minho felt it or not, Changbin could definitely feel excitement rushing through him. He sat up a bit and stared at him with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you explain it a bit more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho hummed, actually hummed, like an actual human person. “I believe it’s what humans call nervous? Anxious. Excited. I think you are right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin let out a happy yelp and pulled Minho into a hug. “I can’t believe it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you are right? It does not happen often, granted-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away from Minho again with a mock glare. “Hey now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s also…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also what? Do you feel something else?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho just looked at him for a long moment, apparently deep in thought before he shook his head. “Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Changbin sank down in his spot again. He shouldn’t expect too much from Minho, it was great that he could already feel two emotions, that was more than he had hoped for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then… this next movie is a romantic movie. So it will show you the emotion of love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throughout the movie, Changbin glanced over to Minho from time to time while explaining and found him looking more and more thoughtful. Once the movie was over, he turned to face Minho fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are different kinds of love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can love someone as a friend, platonically. Or like a family member. Or, you know, romantically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do these types of love feel like to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t anticipated that question and for a little while Changbin just sat there in silence thinking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, platonic love is what I have for my friends. It feels like you want to take care of them and protect them and give them all the good things in the world, metaphorically speaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nodded in affirmation. “What about familial love? Did you love your parents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin felt his heart squeeze in his chest at the thought of his parents. His voice was quiet when he replied. “I did. You feel grateful for your parents and when they are gone it feels like a part of you is gone too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t expect Minho to move closer to him and embrace him and was stunned for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a hug. It is said that hugs are comforting and relieve stress. Does this comfort you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arms automatically lifted themselves up to hug Minho back and somehow this was the first time he realized that Minho felt almost like a real person, warm skin that wasn’t really skin, heated by the system within him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho still held him when he asked the next question. “What is romantic love like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seo Changbin had only fallen in love once. He had been fifteen at the time and the girl from the house down the street who had always given him candy at school made his heart beat faster and his throat close up whenever he tried to talk to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had gone to the school dance and Changbin had received his first kiss on that day. They dated for almost two years until his first love told him that she thought he might be more interested in her brother than in her and Changbin hadn’t seen her again after they graduated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Romantic love is like… your heart beats really fast and your brain goes kind of blank when you try to talk and you feel really nervous and excited whenever you see that person. You want to kiss them and hold them and it makes your heart feel really full and your insides warm. It feels like when you sit in the warm sun on a winter day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho let go of Changbin and tilted his head again, just a little. “Thank you for explaining it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden loss of contact made Changbin almost let out a whine and he realized how touch starved he had become, just hiding away in his house for the past months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to watch another movie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As afternoon turned into evening, Changbin could feel his eyelids flutter closed and he told himself that he would really just rest his eyes for a second before he was out like a light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho turned to Changbin to ask him a question at some point, but seeing the other curled up next to him with a relaxed sleeping face, he decided against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his sleep, Changbin grimaced for a moment and Minho pulled him closer to himself in order to comfort him, which Changbin responded to by slinging his leg and arm over Minho’s body, nuzzling Minho’s chest with his face, only stirring slightly before falling back asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho decided to take some time doing more research and he would ask Changbin when he woke up about this new feeling he had just discovered, like a tingle in his fingertips.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Limited capacity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyall!!! :D</p><p>hope everyone's having a great saturday!<br/>not much happens in this chapter honestly, but the next one will be a bit longer with some more plot thickening!</p><p>stay safe everyone and have a fresh day/night! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun was just beginning to rise when Changbin blinked his eyes open just to find Minho staring at him. His sleep muddled brain surprisingly did not get as startled by it as he normally would, though when he realized that he had spent the night sleeping sprawled out all over Minho, he could feel his cheeks flush. Why was he embarrassed about this? Minho was an android.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin hastily scrambled off the couch and cleared his throat, his voice still rough from sleep regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for sleeping on you. Uh, do you need to, like… charge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He attributed his thoughts to still being a little drunk from sleep because standing there in his big living room and seeing Minho sit on the couch in crumpled clothes, the sun rays illuminating his face, he found him adorable. He found an android adorable. A groan escaped him and Minho let out a quiet laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to charge approximately every two days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho got up to make Changbin a coffee as he usually did in the morning while Changbin was still trying to overcome the strange sense of victory rising in him because for the first time, he was the reason Minho laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Changbin had finished his coffee, gulped down a bowl of cereal and taken a shower, he joined Minho in the kitchen, watching him dry off the dishes he had just washed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to watch more movies today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a better idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho put away the now clean mug and turned to face Changbin with an inquisitive look. A minute passed in which Changbin looked him up and down with furrowed brows before letting out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t assume my father provided you with any other clothes, since I’ve only seen you wear the same dress shirt and pants since you showed up here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this not adequate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going shopping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up until this point, Minho had been outside exactly three times since he was switched on. Once, when his circuits were malfunctioning and he left the lab but was caught two minutes later by the lab assistant. Another time when he was brought from the lab into the car to Changbin’s house. And the third time was when he exited that same car to stand in front of Changbin’s imposing mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This would be the first actual time he would be outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me if it’s too overwhelming, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho turned his head from left to right, trying to take everything in as they walked down the street, lined on both sides with shop windows and coffee shops. He could see people laugh and talk with each other and found that there were not many androids out on the streets, most of them standing guard behind shop counters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do androids usually walk around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin thought about it for a moment. Sure, androids generally just stayed inside the stores they were working at or very rarely were sent out to run errands. He tried to think of a time when he saw someone just spend time with their android but his brain came up empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess not usually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho nodded but seemed thoughtful and if Changbin didn’t know any better, he would think that Minho was concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that bother you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I have only met one other android in the lab.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came to a halt and Changbin earned a confused look from Minho at the sudden stop. He had never really thought about what it must be like for Minho to only ever see him and maybe his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to meet some?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho shrugged and for the nth time Changbin reminded himself that all of these little gestures Minho had started to make lately were the result of him learning and not because he was human. He could have fooled another person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Minho’s hand and started off in a different direction, ignoring Minho’s question of where they were going until they reached the blue painted entrance to the Android Rights Organization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Binnie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix jumped up from his desk in the corner to wave at him and Changbin gave him a quick wave back while Minho took a look around. A group of androids were sitting at a table near the big window talking about something while a few androids and a couple humans either stood in line for the counters or were currently being talked to at the same desks that Felix was sitting at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin squeezed Minho’s hand, realizing belatedly that he was still holding it and letting go of it immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once Felix is free he can introduce you to some androids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho could feel it again, the surge. Excitement, Nervousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only took five minutes for Felix to happily wish the two androids in front of his desk a nice day and he immediately called Changbin and Minho over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so nice of you two to visit me at work!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping you could, uh… introduce Minho to some folks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix’s eyes widened and the corners of his mouth quirked up into a smile. “Happily!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dragged them over to one of the tables on the other side of the room where a group of four guys was currently discussing snails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fellas, this is Minho. Be nice to him.” He dragged Minho forward a little to show them off to the other four. “Minho, this is Jisung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed at a guy with chubby cheeks and big round eyes before moving on to the next person at the table. “And this is Jeongin, right? I’m sorry I haven’t properly met you yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongin smiled wide and gave him a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m Seungmin.” Seungmin stuck out his hand to shake Minho’s, who had been watching the introduction in silence and just nodded whenever a name came up. “This here is my boyfriend Hyunjin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed at the guy sitting next to him who ran a hand through his long hair and gave the newcomer a quick smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin pulled Felix aside a little. “I meant, introduce him to some androids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix raised an eyebrow at him. “They are. I mean, except for Seungmin, he’s human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Changbin tried to decipher why on earth these androids seemed so much like normal actual human beings, he watched Minho sit down at the table with them, quickly pulled into a conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow”, he breathed out. “And… those two are dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix nodded with a dreamy sigh. “Yes, finally. It took them a year to finally get together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought androids can’t feel emotions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can… in a limited capacity. It’s not like our emotions, but they are capable of experiencing something similar to love, hate, sadness… it’s a whole thing. It’s definitely not on the same level as Minho though. At least not yet, we don’t know how much they can learn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched the group at the table talk animatedly for a little bit before Felix spoke up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of Minho… any new developments?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ayoooo!</p><p>sorry for not updating yesterday, had a weird weekend :S<br/>i hope everyone is having a great start to the week!</p><p>have a super fresh monday everyone~ :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Somehow, the group from the Android Rights Organization decided to join Minho and Changbin on their shopping trip, which Changbin spent in relative silence, watching Minho interact with the other androids and Seungmin. They all seemed so… normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had a habit of speaking more formally than Minho which Changbin found a bit strange, though it was entirely possible that whoever was responsible for them just didn’t really care about how they talked. Because Changbin hadn’t really interacted with androids much before Minho showed up, he had never realized that androids actually have their own distinct personalities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while he admired them, he couldn’t help but feel proud whenever his gaze drifted back to Minho, an android so human-like, he probably seemed more like a real person than Seungmin, who for some reason doted on his boyfriend Hyunjin every chance he got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin had heard stories of android-human couples, usually it was people who didn’t really have anyone or lacked social competences and found solace in their android. With Hyunjin and Seungmin, it seemed more like a college relationship. Seungmin told him that Hyunjin was brought home by his parents before he started college to help him with his entrance exams and though Seungmin had many human friends, he had just been drawn to Hyunjin and his ever-expanding knowledge of human reactions, which he had definitely perfected and made Changbin burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now as they were walking through the mall, Minho, Jeongin and Jisung leading their little group while being engrossed in some discussion, Changbin trailed behind all of them, his eyes lingering on Seungmin and Hyunjin walking in front of him, holding hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every now and then Seungmin would point at something and lean closer to Hyunjin to talk about something or other with Hyunjin responding simply, earning him a wide smile from Seungmin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They seemed happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Changbin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tore his eyes from the couple in front of him to see Minho wait in front of an entrance to a clothing store. When he reached Minho, he was about to call out to the others to wait but Minho nudged him with an elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They said they would go to a bookstore because Seungmin wanted to. You said I needed clothes so I waited here.” If Changbin had to guess what the expression on Minho’s face was, he would almost dare to say it was concern. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin nodded quickly before entering the store. He searched the racks for a little bit, Minho beside him at every step, giving his own opinions on the items Changbin was showing him. Little by little, Minho had started to figure out what things he liked and didn’t like, from smells (which Changbin had recently found out Minho could smell) to movies, to books, to clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After fifteen minutes, Changbin pushed Minho towards the changing rooms, Minho’s arms loaded with a pile of clothes and he sank down on the little sofa, waiting for Minho to give him a fashion show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While some items clearly didn’t fit, Changbin couldn’t help but let out a whistle at a nicer looking dark outfit that Minho only responded to with a smile that looked almost shy. The very last outfit Minho had to try on left Changbin a little speechless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you see someone always in a t-shirt, you find them more attractive in a suit. For Changbin, seeing Minho in a loose t-shirt and a baseball cap after only having seen him in dress shirts, it left him sitting there with his mouth hanging open for a moment. He was pretty sure that this was what girls always described as a boyfriend look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?”, Minho asked after not getting a response from Changbin for a beat too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin cleared his throat and could feel his face heat up a bit out of embarrassment. “Yes. You look really good… in that. Very nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another smile appeared on Minho’s face and he retreated back into the changing room for a last time to change back into the clothes he had worn before, leaving a confused Changbin behind, busy staring at his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At home in the evening, Changbin left the shower and put on comfortable clothes before making his way down to the living room where he found Minho sprawled out on the couch flipping through a magazine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you even read those? Don’t you just… know? Already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho closed the magazine and shrugged, sitting up on the couch a little bit. “It’s just a way to pass the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited for Changbin to slouch down into the couch next to him before he continued speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hungry? Would you like me to cook something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin shook his head. “I’m good. Did you have fun today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Minho put the magazine down on the coffee table. “I suppose I did, yes. It was pleasant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chuckle escaped Changbin at the way Minho spoke so seriously about a trip to the shopping mall. “That’s good. You can hang out with them some time if you want, you know? Like as friends. If you want to pass the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends.” Minho blinked at him a few times. “They are my friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They said they liked you and that you should meet up again sometime, so I would say you’re friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed as though the whole concept of making friends took a moment to register for Minho but eventually, he smiled brightly at Changbin. “I made friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled Changbin into a tight hug and for a second Changbin wanted to make a stupid remark about how he wasn’t in need of comfort or stress relief before he realized that Minho was hugging him because he was happy. Minho let out a little happy noise and swayed Changbin from side to side and there was a little voice starting to nag in the back of Changbin’s mind, just barely above a whisper, but persistent either way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho wasn’t just some android. And he definitely wasn’t just an android to Changbin.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Unfortunate encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ayoooooo~</p><p>wishing you all a sunny tuesday! :D<br/>this chapter is pretty short but the next one will be a bit longer!</p><p>oh btw i got myself one of these now, if anyone wants to chat:<br/>https://curiouscat.me/miroh94205</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Changbin had decided to make Minho experience all the greatness the world had to offer, starting with the most obvious one - amusement parks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him a moment to once again get over the sight of Minho dressed casually and looking exactly like a normal college guy, albeit a very handsome one, but eventually he pushed Minho out the door and they took the short drive down to the amusement park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this will be a great practice thing for you”, Changbin explained as they entered the park. “Since you can feel excitement, we can test if maybe you can feel fear too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho stared at him with a confused look. “But fear is not good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a different kind of fear. Like… you won’t get hurt, it’s a thrill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A thrill.” Minho looked thoughtful but nodded anyway. “Okay, where do we start?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several rides later, Changbin and Minho had figured out that Minho could feel thrilled and didn’t particularly enjoy being high up in the air and even though Changbin panicked during the water slide, thinking that Minho would malfunction and short circuit like an old toaster in a bathtub, Minho had just laughed at him and linked their arms as they got drenched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they sat down next to one of the food stalls, two teenage girls passed by them, followed by a tall, buff guy carrying a ridiculous amount of oversized plushies around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My bag is so heavy”, one of them groaned and the other just let out a chuckle before pointing at the guy following them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just give hand it over to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first girl almost threw her bag over to the guy who stumbled for a moment to catch it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho let out a noise which drew Changbin’s attention back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this how androids are normally treated?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin looked back at the trio standing in line at a churro stand now. Upon closer look, the guy did behave more like an android than a human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, I think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the two girls noticed them staring and threw them a disgusted look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at, creep?” She elbowed her friend in the side. “Look at that loser, he’s probably hanging out with the android because he doesn’t have friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not a nice thing to say. You should show some manners.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho had suddenly stood up from his seat to speak up and while Changbin watched him with wide eyes, the two girls just snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow, it can speak up for its loser owner. Technology is really improving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls’ words made Changbin’s blood boil, not because they were insulting him, but because of the implications their statement carried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop calling him an it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho turned to him with a look of surprise on his face, not expecting Changbin to get angry on his behalf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” The girls grabbed their churros and walked off, their android staggering after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Minho sat down again and watched as Changbin let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that people are treating you… treating androids like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the unfortunate encounter, Minho and Changbin left the park when the sun was setting with a few plushies of their own and a smile on both their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho unlocked the door to the mansion when they got home and stowed away their trophies from the amusement park while Changbin went to take a shower. He appeared back in the living room half an hour later just to see Minho talk to one of the plushies, a little pig that for some reason had bunny ears on its head, sprawled out on the couch again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t noticed that Changbin had come back and so Changbin waited at the entrance to the living room, just watching Minho for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is a very nice man. I think I felt new emotions today, like the wind from the rollercoaster and the water from the slide. My sensory system must be improving. But I also felt fear a little bit I think, it feels like my midsection got really heavy. And the tingling was there again in my hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin cleared his throat and watched as Minho shot up from the couch with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just cleaning this up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know androids could lie”, Changbin countered with a grin. He sat down on the couch and turned on the tv, but Minho didn’t move, just stood there like a statue, the plushie still in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you not gonna sit down and watch a movie with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t bear to look at Minho, found it adorable how softly he had spoken earlier, how human he was becoming, a little more day by day. It made him blush and he didn’t really know why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho sat down slowly but didn’t respond. He was still holding the plushie and only remembered that he was a good ten minutes into the movie when he tried to hand it to Changbin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin glanced down at it, then up at Minho’s face, who looked a little embarrassed. He wondered if Minho knew that feeling already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Join the cause</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys!</p><p>hope all is well with you!<br/>it's been snowing nonstop since yesterday and im sick of itttttttt can spring start please?<br/>come chat with me on socials! :D links are in the profile idk how to put links :( bc im a boomer</p><p>have a happy wednesday everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was the soft pitter patter of rain on a window pane the next morning when Changbin got woken up by soft knocks on his bedroom door. He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and watched Minho enter cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped talking immediately when Changbin sat up and Changbin gave him high points for not bursting out in laughter at the sight. He knew that he had a habit of sleeping wildly, twisting and turning, evident by his extremely messy hair in the morning, and since it had been pretty warm the day before he slept without a shirt on, probably lines from the covers criss crossing the skin on his chest. He let out a yawn while Minho seemed to stutter around for a moment and that shocked Changbin enough to fully snap awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong? Are you short circuiting?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped up from the bed and was in front of Minho within a second who staggered back a few steps, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine. Uhm, can I talk to you in the kitchen once you’re… dressed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin let out a sigh of relief and rolled his eyes at Minho. “Don’t scare me like that. I’ll be down in a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho gave him only a short nod in response and closed the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain had turned from a drizzle to a steady fall of drops in the time it took Changbin to get ready and he joined Minho in the kitchen twenty minutes later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miserable weather today, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed a mug to get a coffee, which Minho promptly took from him to make the coffee instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you want to talk about?” Changbin sat down at the kitchen island and eyed the fridge. “Can you make me scrambled eggs? Please please please please pretty please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho huffed a laugh and sat the coffee down in front of Changbin before grabbing some eggs from the fridge and placing a pan on the stove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought about yesterday…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sizzle of an egg being cracked into the hot pan drowned out the sound of the rain outside and Changbin inhaled the smell of hot coffee with a content hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to… help. With the organization Felix is working for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin swallowed the sip of coffee he had taken and put the mug back down on the countertop. “Sure, that’s a great idea. We can stop by there later if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho turned to face him with a smile and nodded. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a little while Changbin watched as Minho cooked eggs and added some bacon for him and he rested his chin in his hand, letting his thoughts drift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered what would happen if Minho fell in love with another android. Would he want to leave Changbin? Minho would make a great boyfriend, Changbin mused. Kind, considerate, smart, helpful, capable. He could see why some people got androids for themselves that fit their perfect type, if they were like Minho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even when they walked down main street to get to Felix’s workplace, the rain wouldn’t let up. Minho assured Changbin time and time again that androids these days were equipped with an outer layer that was one hundred percent water proof thought Changbin still fought with him about using an umbrella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need it more than me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My outer layer repels water and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just use it, oh my god! You’re stressing me out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho rolled his eyes at Changbin and pulled the other closer to share the umbrella, snaking one arm around Changbin’s waist to keep him close and out of the rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin let out a little yelp at the sudden movement and stared at Minho with wide eyes before averting his gaze and Minho could feel it again, the tingle in his fingertips, though it spread further now, coursing through him like an electric current, and though Changbin was worried about water damage, Minho thought that Changbin would eventually be the cause of his system short circuiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix bounced over to the two of them happily, Chan following right after him. The big room was pretty empty today, probably because of the weather and Changbin didn’t recognize any of the people or androids in the room with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s funny, did you come because Chan is here today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin threw a look at Chan who grinned nervously at them, clearly not expecting Changbin and Minho to interrupt him spending time with Felix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping we could help with the cause, you know sign up as volunteers or something”, Changbin explained, earning a surprised look from Minho. He hadn’t expected Changbin to join in on the whole thing but hearing that he wanted to do it made him smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix clapped his hands together in excitement, startling Chan. “That’s amazing! Actually, Jisung should be in any moment, he can explain everything to you guys! Sorry, I’m actually on lunch break now, Chan was just about to steal me away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin raised an eyebrow at Chan who flushed a deep pink and quickly added that he just had some free time and hadn’t seen Felix in a couple days to catch up. It had been like this for a while, Chan admiring everything about Felix and trying his hardest to impress the younger while Felix remained blissfully oblivious of Chan’s feelings. Changbin hoped that one day one of them might actually be able to make the first step - he would have just told them ages ago but it was not his place to expose anyone’s feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard my name? What can I help with?” Jisung had joined their little impromptu meetup and was quickly filled in by Felix before the two humans went on their way with a friendly goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung led Minho and Changbin over to one of the desks and they sat down to go over the specifics of what the organization stood for, what their goals were and how they hoped to achieve them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are multiple projects we are working on currently. This here is a list of causes that could benefit from you joining our organization. Feel free to take a look at them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He busied himself with some paperwork on his desk while Changbin and Minho looked over the list he had slid across the desk towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you would particularly be interested in?”, Changbin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho hummed as his eyes looked at the list. “These two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung glanced over at them and raised his eyebrows. “Okay, that’s great! Then I will just get you some forms and brochures for those, one moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He disappeared into a back room and Minho looked around the office with a smile on his face but Changbin’s eyes were still stuck on the two lines on the sheet of paper in front of him that Minho had pointed at.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Basic Android Rights</span>
  </em>
  <span> - completely understandable after the situation at the amusement park the day before. The second one was what had Changbin confused - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Legalization of Human-Android Marriages</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys!!!</p><p>i'm so sorry for not updating the past few days - the procrastination is strong at the moment :(<br/>hope everyone is enjoying the new song changbin and felix just released!</p><p>wishing you all a nice sunday and stay safe! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After having Jisung explain everything to Changbin and Minho, the two of them left the organization again, pleased to see that the rain outside had stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they got home, Minho disappeared into the kitchen to make some food for Changbin while Changbin sat down at the dining table flipping through the brochures Jisung had given them. There were a number of projects the organization needed more volunteers on and he let his thoughts drift for a bit, imagining Minho enthusiastically fighting for androids’ rights with a group of activists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you smiling about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho put the plate down in front of Changbin and sat down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a question.” He burned his mouth on the first bite and Minho leaned towards him with concern, asking him if he was okay, but Changbin just waved him off. “I get the basic rights. But why the legalization of android-human marriages?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should they not be legal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin shook his head. “No, I agree that they should be. Just wondering…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Seungmin and Hyunjin want to get married one day and can’t it would be sad. So I want them to be able to do that because they are my friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made sense. He hadn’t thought about Hyunjin and Seungmin’s situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A comfortable silence settled between them while Changbin imagined Seungmin and Hyunjin standing at an altar one day, Minho in a nice suit taking pictures with his friends and he didn’t realize he was smiling until Minho spoke up again and pulled Changbin out of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The protest Jisung mentioned tomorrow… can we go to that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow at Minho’s hopeful expression. “I don’t think I will be able to make it since I have to stop by parents’ lawyer to sign some paperwork. Do you want to go by yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt an unexpected sense of relief when Minho shook his head. Somehow letting him go out by himself made Changbin worry - what if someone attacked Minho? Or humiliated him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go to the next one, promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile and nod he earned from Minho made him flustered for reasons unknown and so he just turned his full focus back on his food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin returned home after his appointment with his parents’ lawyer to find Minho lying on the couch, the little plushie tucked in the crook of his elbow, hair covering his eyes a little and at first, Changbin’s heart almost gave out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho!” He rushed over to shake the android who blinked open his eyes to stare at Changbin. “Holy shit, I thought you were dea-... uh, something was wrong!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho sat up with dishevelled hair and a tilted head. “I figured out how to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can switch to standby mode and… sleep, basically. Like humans do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you almost gave me a heart attack!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho made a face that Changbin guessed was supposed to be apologetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Changbin could scold him anymore, their discussion was interrupted by his phone ringing. He answered the call holding up a finger at Minho as if to say that their conversation wasn’t done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hel-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix is in jail! Can you please come with me to the station? I left my car at home and I’m at my grandma’s right now and she doesn’t have a car and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan sounded frantic and Minho sat up a little straighter at the sight of Changbin’s worried expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho watched as Changbin and Chan talked in the front seats on their way to the police station and wished he could do something to calm Chan down, who was nervously fidgeting with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently a fight broke out at the protest and Felix defended one of the androids. He said that some guy initiated a fist fight and they were all arrested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin hummed as he parked the car outside the station. “It’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them entered the station and Changbin posted the bail for Felix before they were led to the holding cells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, I’m so sorry-” Felix gave them an apologetic look, lip slightly swollen from the punch the other guy must have thrown at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan bit his lower lip at the sight of Felix’s face. “It’s okay, Lix. Do you feel okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at that idiot… getting bailed out by an android and two faggots”, a big burly guy snorted in the corner of the holding cell. According to Felix’s reaction, that was probably the guy causing trouble in the first place and while Felix was left out of the holding cell and was promptly pulled into a hug by Chan, Minho stared at the other guy with a tilted head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Minho. Let’s get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin grabbed the sleeve of Minho’s shirt to drag him with him but Minho didn’t move. The guy’s words made Changbin angry, not on behalf of himself but on behalf of his friends and Minho and he didn’t feel like spending another second near that garbage pile in the shape of a human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so against androids having a normal life and being treated as equals, sir? Why are you against them being able to love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy raised an eyebrow at Minho, then turned to Changbin with an obnoxious laugh. “You better get your android checked, boy. Looks like that one’s broken, spewing bullshit instead of taking care of orders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin crossed his arms in front of his chest, annoyance spreading through him. “What did you just say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said you’re android’s broken. Unless you want that thing to act like that… why get an android if it’s not going to do what it’s told?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho saw Changbin open his mouth to argue with the guy and slipped his hand into Changbin’s, the surprise shutting Changbin up. He looked at Minho with wide eyes but Minho fixed the guy in the cell again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With all due respect, sir”, Minho replied, spitting the last word, “Why have a heart if you’re not going to use it?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. How to dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey hey!</p><p>i'm finally updating this one sklghlshldkghkls <br/>this story is giving me a headache because i have no fucking clue what's going on or where its going slghsl</p><p>hope you're all having a great day/night! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Changbin and Minho drove Felix and Chan home, they returned back to their house, Minho seemingly deep in thought the entire car ride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin turned off the engine and let out a sigh. “I’m sorry about that asshole earlier…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you sorry? You didn’t say anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Changbin turned to face Minho. “I should have said something. I should have defended you and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho tilted his head. “You are angry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am. He was being a dickhead to you and no one should talk to or about you the way he did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What he said was correct though. Androids like me are built to serve a purpose, which means to take orders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin felt anger rising in him for some reason. Surely Minho didn’t really think so, did he? Minho was more human than that piece of trash that landed Felix in the police station’s holding cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho hummed and got out of the car, making his way to the front door and leaving Changbin to sit in the car alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered the house a minute after Minho who was already in the kitchen preparing a drink for Changbin as if he had read his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured you could use a drink, that’s what people do, right? In the movies we watched they said it a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin felt the anger in himself dissipate and sat down at the kitchen island, watching Minho prepare some fancy cocktail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how to make cocktails? I didn’t even know we had stuff for that at home…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled at him before turning his focus back to the drink he was preparing. “I think you will like this one. I came up with it myself based on the tastes you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about the situation and Minho’s words felt so oddly domestic, so close to what was probably what normal couples did and Changbin felt his heartbeat pick up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with his creation, Minho pushed the glass towards Changbin, layers of blue, red and orange, and watched him with big eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin took a sip and stared at Minho with a surprised expression. “This is fucking good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drink was strong, sweet but refreshing, a little like Minho, Changbin thought. The thought crept up on him like a burglar in the night and he shook his head for a moment, wondering where that had come from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? You are shaking your head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. It’s really good! It’s a shame you can’t drink it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho looked sad for a moment, then walked over to him and picked up the glass, lifting it to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! What are you doing?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho held up a hand. “I can taste it. Taste sensors, remember? As long as I don’t swallow it, it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin was still nervous though he trusted that Minho knew what he was doing. He kept a watchful eye on him as Minho stuck out his tongue, a little like a cat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Alcohol doesn’t taste very good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A laugh escaped Changbin and Minho gave him a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it doesn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many glasses of Minho’s cocktail and a movie later, Changbin was sprawled out on the couch, feeling the buzz while Minho sat next to him, an arm resting under Changbin’s head so he wouldn’t get a stiff neck from his position on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so quiet?”, Changbin asked, wincing a little at the way he slurred a bit and sat up to not fall asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho seemed hesitant to voice his thoughts. “I have something I am… interested in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin raised an eyebrow at him. “And what’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how to dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “Dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho pulled an embarrassed face. “It is all right if you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can… like, dance moderately well, I guess. I took those ballroom dancing classes when I was younger because my father’s business associates invited us to all these like fancy parties with dancing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho’s mouth turned into a little o. “Would you teach me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question was so quiet that Changbin almost didn’t hear it. Here was Minho, an android, not a human. He was shy and sounded hopeful and so very human that it made the hairs on Changbin’s skin stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” He swallowed hard against the sudden lump in his throat. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bright smile he earned from Minho made him feel even more lightheaded than the cocktails had and everything spun a little for a second when Minho pulled him up from the couch and dragged him over to the empty space in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need music”, Changbin stated dumbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho disappeared for a moment to turn on some music, which gave Changbin time to look at his reflection in the window. Dishevelled hair, pink cheeks from the booze, crumpled pajama shirt from lying on the couch, shorts and slippers - he looked ridiculous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Music filled the living room and Minho returned, all put together, shining eyes and neat hair. He smiled at Changbin and positioned himself in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty”, Changbin breathed out before he could stop himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho looked confused. “What is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really didn’t understand why his brain was not cooperating with his tongue right now, but somehow the wide smile he received from Minho made him think that whatever his mouth was saying couldn’t be so wrong if it made Minho look at him like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you look very pretty too, Changbin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin snorted. “I look terrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho reached up to run a hand through his hair, combing some strands away from his eyes. “You are very beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran up Changbin’s spine and he didn’t know if it was because of Minho’s words or his touch and he willed his eyelids not to flutter closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin cleared his throat and positioned Minho’s hands on him, trying hard to focus on the task at hand. He put a hand around Minho’s side to rest it on his back, holding Minho’s hand with his other one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, uh, you need to be…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled Minho closer towards himself with one swift motion and Minho stared at him with wide eyes, suddenly impossibly close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...closer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something in the air, electricity between them and Changbin found it hard to breathe suddenly. His breathing was rough and his eyes flickered from Minho’s to Minho’s lips before making eye contact again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?”, Minho asked, voice barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin nodded slowly and raked his brain for how to dance but his thoughts, his senses were all fixed on Minho, Minho, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minho</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he started moving, his muscle memory kicking in and while they moved a bit awkwardly at first, Minho was an exceptional learner and let out little laughs whenever they messed up. It sounded like music to Changbin’s ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He twirled Minho once before bringing them back to their original position, though somehow Minho had taken a step too far and was now pressed flush against Changbin, looking at him with an expression Changbin couldn’t really read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re… a good dancer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled then and he seemed so proud it made Changbin’s heart squeeze in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a good teacher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho’s hands let go of Changbin just to sling around Changbin’s neck, running softly through the hair at the back of his head. The gesture felt so intimate, so delicate, it made Changbin’s brain blank out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so he lifted himself up on his toes a little bit, leaning forward to press his lips to Minho’s.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. In love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyo!</p><p>i'll be honest i wrote this at like 2am so lkdhglkksdlgk</p><p>have a super fresh friday everyone! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If Minho had to describe the sensation he was feeling, he would probably describe it to the way he felt when he got woken up by Changbin that time he figured out how to sleep. Like all of his parts were restarted, brought back to life from a long slumber, ignited after being shut down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tingling he was so used to feeling in his fingers every time he was close to Changbin spread through his lips, through every part of him and was still there when Changbin pulled away from him a moment later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god”, Changbin muttered with a shocked expression on his face. “God, I’m so sorry. I’m drunk, which isn’t an excuse but… oh man this is bad, I’m so sorry-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho blinked a few times while Changbin took a few steps away from him, sitting down on the couch again and running his hands through his hair, messing it up further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was this a kiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin looked up at him with a look on his face that Minho hadn’t seen yet and so he wasn’t sure which course of action to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I mean… I’m really sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tingling had turned into a slow rumble inside him, like a loose screw rattling around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked it. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. It was a nice kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin got up from the couch again and walked back over to where Minho was still standing, putting his hands on Minho’s shoulders at an arm's length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, that was really not cool of me to do. Please forget about this.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He let out a long sigh and dropped his arms back down to his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to sleep… good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho felt cold all of a sudden. An uncomfortable cold, like something was hurting him inside. Sadness, probably, he thought. That’s what the people on tv described it as.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Changbin left the room, sending a short “Good night, Changbin” after him before he was gone and Minho was left alone in the living room staring at the spot that Minho had stood just moments before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho woke up in his charging pod at exactly seven in the morning just like every day. As he got dressed, he wondered what it must be like for humans to dream. What it would be like to experience a nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin seemed to still be asleep when Minho entered the kitchen and for a short moment he just kind of stood there and replayed the previous night in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was when Minho realized. On a cloudy summer morning in the empty kitchen, not like a Eureka moment or a lightbulb going off next to his head, unceremoniously and so ridiculously normal, that he was in love with Changbin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, an explanation for the sensations, the emotions that Changbin caused in him - love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With this newfound knowledge and a smile on his face, feeling so strangely disconnected from himself, Minho searched for hangover cure breakfasts he could prepare for Changbin and hummed a song under his breath as he got pots and pans out of the kitchen cupboards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Human. That’s how he felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later, Changbin came downstairs with a glare and a scrunched up face, hair in disarray, and sat down at the kitchen island with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G’morning…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho turned to him and offered him a smile and a glass of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning! I assumed you might have a hangover-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m making you breakfast. It will be done in just a moment. Do you need medication for headaches?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin shook his head but immediately regretted it. “Already took one. Why are you so chipper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked embarrassed, Minho noticed. Under all the pain his face was showing, he could tell Changbin was embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am in love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Minho didn’t pick the best moment to say that because Changbin had just been taking a sip of the water and promptly choked on it. Minho was beside him in a split second, clapping him on the back while Changbin sputtered and coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come again?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making sure Changbin was okay, Minho resumed his work at the stove again, the smell of bacon and pancakes filling the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am in love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you’re in love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho turned off the stove, distributed the food onto plates and placed them in front of Changbin whose eyes quickly flickered down to it as he licked his lips before looking back up at Minho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have discovered that I am in love with you.” Minho smiled brightly at him, then gestured at the food. “Eat up, you should feel better after this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin’s mouth was hanging open a little bit and Minho could see his adam's apple move as he swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho…” He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Look, I’m sorry about the kiss yesterday. But just because I kissed you it doesn’t mean you’re in love with me. That’s what happens in movies not in real life. You’re getting your wires all mixed up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho tilted his head and thought for a moment before shaking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I can confirm that I am in love with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He earned another sigh from Changbin. “You know what, let’s talk about this later, I really don’t feel so good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood. Please enjoy your breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back around to do the dishes and sang a little song that had played in the background of one of the movies they had watched a few days ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being in love sure felt nice, he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the breakfast tasted absolutely amazing, Changbin couldn’t get his thoughts to stop racing to enjoy it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In love.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart had jumped in his chest at the words and for a moment he had thought he was still asleep and having one of those funky dreams you only have when you are drunk but Minho repeating himself made his hands shake and he was glad the other had his back turned to him now so that he wouldn’t see the fork in his hands wobble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had tried to push his complicated feelings out of his brain and it had taken him a long time to fall asleep the night before, his mind just replaying a smiling Minho, laughing while dancing, Minho’s lips on his, in his head over and over again, like a mantra. In that moment he had felt so real, so human, that Changbin had to once again remind himself that he wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His drunken thoughts had drifted then, from them dancing to scenarios that Changbin had never pictured himself in before. Holding hands while taking a walk, running his fingers through Minho’s hair as he slept on his chest, them at birthday parties and holidays with their friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he was sitting in his kitchen, Minho singing to himself and his stomach churning from both the hangover and the conflicting emotions, all he could do was stare at the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho wasn’t in love with him, he only </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to keep reminding himself of this, not give in to temptation to just sweep him off his feet and kiss him for real, not just a tiny peck, to hear his laugh and just believe that it was because he was happy with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho deserved to find real love, if that was possible for androids. Though Minho was breaking every single rule of what androids were supposed to feel or not feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For just a moment, Changbin could see the same scenarios he had dreamt up in his mind the night before, but this time it wasn’t his hand that Minho was holding, his chest that Minho was sleeping on, not him at all those parties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it hurt.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. An issue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yohoooooooo~</p><p> </p><p>this is almost the end sldglskgskgls</p><p>hope everyone is having a lovely day today!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day went by with Changbin mostly preoccupied with anything not involving being close to Minho and Minho trying his best to search out Changbin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t understand why Changbin was acting this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People were supposed to be happy when they were in love, weren’t they? He could feel it in himself, something that wasn’t anything like what humans felt but probably the next closest thing to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to sit on the couch with Changbin all curled up and watch a movie, wanted to listen to Changbin explain strange little details about that he could have just looked up in the time Changbin explained them, more entertained by the way Changbin’s eyes widened when he was excited, wanted to go places with Changbin like couples did, holding hands and all, watching how his lips pouted a little more than usual when someone made fun of him, wanted to hold him close and kiss him again like the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Changbin was hidden away in his bed room, leaving Minho to idly pace around the kitchen and living room, unsure what to do. He cleaned the house for a little bit to pass the time, knocking on Changbin’s door a while later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho poked his head into Changbin’s room to find him sitting cross legged on his bed, furiously typing away on his laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering if you were hungry… it is already three in the afternoon, would you like me to cook something for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The typing stopped and Changbin looked up at him with a blank expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going out for dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of all the emotions Minho had discovered since he had met Changbin, this one was his least favorite. Disappointment maybe, or hurt. He didn’t know which one it was but it didn’t feel good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded quickly and left the room again, resigning himself to spending the rest of the day by himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three already. Changbin had completely lost track of time until Minho stopped by his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated the way Minho’s expression turned sad when he told him that he wouldn’t be home for dinner, hated the way his heart felt heavy in his chest at the sight, hated himself for not being able to give in to what he wanted - spending the day with Minho, watching him cook and listening to his laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he had to do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had texted Seungmin earlier in an effort to figure out what exactly was happening to him and Minho in the hopes of Seungmin being able to provide him with some epiphany on what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin fortunately accepted his invitation to grab dinner without any further questions and so Changbin spent his time until then to look up any and all articles on the internet that he could find related to human-android relationships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though there were many positive ones and Changbin watched a whole documentary on a couple that had been in a relationship for years and even adopted two children, he found just as many articles about the dangers of said relationships and watched the many character assassinations of humans in those relationships on message boards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head was throbbing by the time five rolled around and he closed his laptop to leave for dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passing by the living room on his way out, Minho got up off the couch once he spotted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy your dinner, Changbin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho offered him a small smile and a little wave. “Be careful! I love you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin pulled the front door shut behind him and took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He said it so easily, so genuinely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride to the restaurant was a short one and Changbin hoped that his red cheeks would have gone back to their original color by the time he reached the restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin pulled him into a quick hug when he reached the restaurant they met at before they took their seats at one of the corner tables.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After placing their order and finally being left alone again, Seungmin leaned forward a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were really cryptic in your message earlier - is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin let out a deep sigh and fiddled with the ends of the tablecloth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have… an issue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin contorted his face into a grimace. “Shouldn’t you like… talk to a doctor about that and not me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that kind of issue!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay. What issue then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin watched as he took a sip of his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh, I kissed Minho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Seungmin choke on his drink, sputter and cough for a moment before giving him a wide eyed stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kissed him.” Changbin groaned and put his elbows on the table to bury his face in his propped up hands. “I don’t know what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin leaned back in his seat and hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you kiss him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question made Changbin lift his hands away from his face to look at Seungmin again. Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>he kiss him? He thought back on the moment, how happy Minho had looked, how handsome and excited and soft and how much he wanted to be closer to him, and he could feel his cheeks heat up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Seungmin did was roll his eyes and shake his head, clearly not satisfied with the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I have feelings for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saying it out loud, admitting it not only to himself but to someone else made it somehow more real to him, and something inside him settled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho entered Changbin’s now empty bedroom to clean up there a little bit as well, opening the window to let some air in and fixing the blankets on his bed, accidentally knocking his laptop to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scrambling to make sure that nothing was broken, he gently opened the laptop to check the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screen flickered alight, displaying the ridiculous amount of tabs open and Minho’s eyes landed on the currently open page the headline in bold reading:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>10 signs your android is too attached to you</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something inside him twisted at the title and his curiosity got the better of him as he clicked on the other tabs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Human-Android relationships: why they don’t work</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Am I in love with my android? No, and here’s why</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Can androids experience true love?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho closed the laptop again, placing it gently on top of Changbin’s bed and sat down on the floor with his back resting against the bed frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have a single doubt that what he felt for Changbin was considered a romantic feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But clearly this was burdening Changbin, was enough for him to figure out ways to convince Minho that it wasn’t true - an effort to reject him without hurting the feelings he had been teaching him since they met one another.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Real love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyoooo!</p><p>thank you all so much for reading, liking and commenting this story i really appreciate it and it always makes my day better! :D &lt;3</p><p>i hope all of you have a great monday and stay fresh! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The lights were off at home when Changbin returned a few hours later. Checking around the house for Minho, Changbin just assumed that Minho had gone into his charging pod and as much as he needed to talk to the other, he didn’t want to disturb him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the discussion with Seungmin, Changbin had driven around a while, stopping at a gas station in the middle of nowhere to fill up his tank, watching the neon signs illuminate the dark night that had fallen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And somehow, pulling out of that gas station and watching the lights get smaller and smaller in his rearview mirror, he realized that it didn’t matter if Minho was human or not. It didn’t matter if what Minho was feeling wasn’t real love, because what mattered was what Changbin was feeling for him. And he would give Minho all of him, all of his love, for as long as he wanted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe one day Minho would realize that the feelings he had were not love, were not for Changbin as a person, but they would cross that bridge when they get to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt confident, giddy with excitement about his realization and tried to calm his beating heart as he climbed the stairs to the first floor, knowing he would find it hard to sleep that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entering his room, he switched on the light and almost yelled out in surprise at Minho just sitting on his floor, unmoving, staring at nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was at his side within a split second, shaking Minho’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho moved away from him a little and Changbin let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here in the dark?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Minho got up, smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt and cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume you had a nice dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice sounded cold, distant, and Changbin wondered if something had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfectly fine. Have a good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Minho turned around and left Changbin alone in his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just as he had expected, sleep didn’t come easy to him that night, albeit for a different reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In order to preserve his relationship with Changbin, Minho had decided to take a step back. After doing some research, he had read hundreds of articles about getting over feelings for someone and he assumed that this would be an easy task for an android. After all, they were not meant to be feeling the things he was feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin tried to spend time with him the following day, asked him if he wanted to go out or watch a movie, and as much as he would love to, all articles said that distance was important. So Minho did what he had to do around the house and disappeared into his charging pod right after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could have sworn Changbin looked disappointed, though that was probably just because he wanted to do something fun. And Changbin had his friends anyway, he would be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tried to talk to him but he keeps stone walling me”, Changbin groaned into his phone, earning him a sympathetic sigh from Felix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a rustling on the other end of the line and Changbin heard Felix whisper something before speaking with him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe give him some time and try again later? Did anything happen while you were gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… nothing happened. Are you with someone right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh… yeah, Chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Changbin”, Chan’s voice sounded through the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, hi. Why didn’t you tell me you were with Chan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix sighed. “Well, actually…. Uh, I wanted to tell you that I- we- Chan and I are dating.” There was a pause before he continued in a quiet voice. “But it didn’t feel like a good moment to tell you because of… Minho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Changbin was happy for them. He really was and he told them as much for the remainder of the phone call. But on the other hand, it just intensified his confusion about Minho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he hung up, Changbin let out a frustrated noise and threw his phone on the couch cushion next to him and watched as it bounced to the ground from there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin pulled up a chair outside the room that held Minho’s charging pod and passed time by playing some stupid game Felix installed on his phone months ago, waiting for Minho to step out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afternoon turned into evening and Changbin was dangerously close to falling asleep when the door finally opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho jumped a little at Changbin sitting right outside and let out a noise that prompted Changbin’s eyelids to flutter open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are”, he mumbled, voice a little rough from not using it for the past few hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you need something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Changbin’s brain seemed to still be asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I help you with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin shook his head and got up out of the chair following Minho to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you must be hungry. What would you like me to cook?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Minho could position himself behind the stove, Changbin grabbed his hand and held it in his, tugging Minho to face him with a surprised expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho’s lips were pressed into a straight line as he stared Changbin down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe there is nothing to talk about. I have reflected on my previous behavior and apologize for any inconvenience caused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin squeezed his hand, getting annoyed at the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just listen to me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho tilted his head a little, trying to signal that he was listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that I reacted the way I did. And I’m sorry for hurting you or your feelings and I’m sorry that I didn’t talk to you earlier I was just.... So confused and I wasn’t sure what was going on and I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, taking a step closer to Minho who seemed a little confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Minho. I’m sorry that it took me so long to realize it and if you don’t love me anymore or if you don’t feel love then that’s completely fine, but I just… needed to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho blinked at him, lips parting before turning into a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you didn’t want to reject me? I am sorry, I didn’t mean to look through your computer, I just saw it by accident…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The computer. God, Changbin was an idiot. He wanted to kick himself but instead, he just did what he should have done from the start, pulling Minho closer and tilting his own head up to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when Changbin pulled away a little later and was met with a smiling Minho, shining eyes filled with love, he thought that no matter what anyone said, Minho was so much more than just an android. Minho was his.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please lemme know your thots as always and feel free to chat with me on tumblr (changbin-enthusiast) or instagram (childish.changbino)! :D</p><p>have an extra fresh time and take care!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>